legends_of_thanialfandomcom-20200215-history
Temple of Light
There it is, The Temple of Light, known throughout the world as a symbol of hope & justice. From the main hall to the Quarter & training ground of the Circle of Guardians to the Vault of Light that stores Artifacts, the most powerfull weapons in the world to the legendary Light Stone --Guard telling travelers about the Temple of Light History: At first, Temple of Light was but a mere palisade wall with some wooden buildings around it, however, when white stone was discovered, the Temple really rose high & fast due to its massive importance & soon became a shining beacon of hope and justice. When finished, the spire with waving flag of Circle of Guardians can be seen from miles away and anyone who sees it knows instantly what building and city it belongs to. Not only is it a extremely protected and tactical difficult fortification to take due to high & strong walls & standing on a cliff but it is also defended but an army of one of the worlds most powerfull soldiers defends it & if that werent enough, should the soldiers be destroyed, the enemy still have to face the Circle of Vanguard that consist of legendary Paladins & Priests & to top it all, the forces of evil will be weakened by the presence of the Light Stone & and cannot be destroyed by any ordinary evil soldiers. Useage: -Circle of Guardians: three years after Cerendar founded, King Gaylin Arkinan, Jane Helen & Immanuel Dawson came to the conclusion that something needed to be done to protect the Light Stone and after a long dialog where they planning, the answer was clear, create the Temple of Light and so the Circle of Guardians was founded and after a few months, started to recruit children to their ranks. To be recruited into the ranks of Circle of Guardians is a tremendous honor & even being lowest of ranks & still earns a legendary status. The Circle of Guardian has 3 purposes & that is to hunt down and secure Artifacts, Protect the innocent & defenseless of Vanguard Kingdom & their allies & lastly to vanquish all evil. The so called Lightborne are babies within Vanguard Kingdom that is born with a high amount of light & at age of 12 are taken into Circle of Guardian service. Although they fight any kind of infernals, the fact that these children are born with such high amount of light makes them very powerfull & extremely effecient vanquishing the more powerfull foes that even Fists would struggle against. -Vault of Light: On the highest cliff in Cerendar, in the basement of Temple of Light is a special room that secures & protects Artifacts, the world most powerfull weapons and this room is called Vault of Light & is by far the most important room on the continent if not the entire world. Only the King, Royal Family and Vanguard Generals can freely enter Vault of Light, everyone else needs special permission & needs to be escorted by at least a Grand Marshal and/or King, But the King in the end have the ultimate voice of who can enter and can prevent even Immanuel, Jane and rest of the Royal Family from entering it. -The Light Stone: In the deepest place of Vault of Light lies The Light Stone, a crystal infused with the Holy Light, this is the heart of the Vanguard Kingdom